


祈願與代價

by Layday



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, 我可以抱你一下嗎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layday/pseuds/Layday
Summary: 帝彌托利與貝雷特老師之間的情感落差。青獅子學級順利畢業的世界線。部分劇情捏他有，劇情捏造有。腦洞短打，已完結。✎原梗：我可以抱你一下嗎？當懷著愛意去擁抱對方，對方對你沒有那個意思的時候，你就會從這個世界上消失。
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [我可以抱你一下嗎？](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556468) by 我可以抱你一下嗎？. 



大修道院的鐘聲響起，傳信貓頭鷹陸續往各方飛去，美麗的羽毛輕輕飄落。今天是士官學校的畢業典禮，而這個重要的儀式已經在鐘響之前結束。  
宣告這些學子該啟程往人生的下個階段——回到各自的國家展開各自的人生。

「老師，作為最後的記念——能否給我們每個人一個擁抱呢？」  
作為學級的領導者，在同學環繞之下的帝彌托利如此向他們的導師提議。  
一如過往的作風，這個提案獲得了大部分同學的贊同與少部份人的不反對。  
原先還沈浸在即將與這些相處許久的學生離別的感傷中的貝雷特，對這意料之外的意見煞是一愣，錯過了迴避的時機。

「好主意！我要第一個！」  
開朗的少女雅妮特先舉起了手，未等他們的老師反應過來就先奪走了第一個擁抱教師的名額。  
蘋果茶的香氣停留了一陣，隨即被香檸檬茶的氣味替換。  
「哎，這提案真是很有趣啊。」  
希爾凡抓了抓後腦勺，猶豫了一陣才接替了前一位並給貝雷特一個簡單的擁抱。  
「會時常來找你練劍的，洗好脖子等著。」  
王國出身的人似乎都帶著無法違抗上層提案的天性，菲力克斯報復性地用力地抱了他的導師一下。  
武具的金屬氣味相當鮮明，就如同菲力克斯冷冽的風格那般。

「老師，睡得太少會有幽靈作祟喔。」  
笑著說著編造的傳言，梅爾賽德司給了貝雷特一個帶有莓果香氣的擁抱。  
接著上來的是英谷莉特，薄荷茶的香氣中還混了蘋果茶的氣味——這時她才小聲地說是雅妮特興致勃勃替她上的妝。  
靦腆的亞修也跟著抱了抱他們的老師，說著希望老師有空到他們家聊聊之類的話語。  
「謝謝。」杜篤維持一貫的寡言，但也象徵性地給了貝雷特一個擁抱。

一個接一個擁抱過去，一些情感比較豐富的學生眼裡已經有著淚水打轉著。  
表現出色的學生們形成一道以貝雷特為圓心的人牆，穩固地圈住還沒有進行抱抱的人。

「好啦，提案的人可不能逃跑。上吧！」  
希爾凡毫不客氣地推了推壓軸的人物——青獅子學級的級長帝彌托利。  
「啊啊，真是的。」  
帝彌托利苦笑著的同時，緩緩走向了這一年來給予自己眾多支持的人物——作為導師、陪伴者、可靠的夥伴，各方各面都給予了無數的關懷與溫暖的貝雷特。

帝彌托利的畢業誓詞誰都看得出是以貝雷特作為主軸構築的。  
就連上了台宣讀畢業誓詞的那一刻，他也是盯著貝雷特並傾注了情感的文字化為言語，一字一句讓編織的文章在禮堂反覆迴盪。  
而到了這一刻，帝彌托利才意識到這點，此時他已經距離貝雷特不到半步的距離。

「老師。」帝彌托利笑得溫柔，才正要踏出步伐縮短最後的距離。  
卻被沈默許久的貝雷特緊緊擁抱了個紮實。  
洋甘菊的香氣濃烈，但又讓人無比地感到安心。

「你是我——教過最傑出的學生。」  
貝雷特在年少王子的耳畔輕聲耳語，擁抱的力度之大，仿若想將帝彌托利鼓動的心跳聲染上了他的。  
那個瞬間，帝彌托利還來不及回抱他的老師，同學們的喝采與叫囂淹沒了貝雷特輕聲附加的話語。

笑聲、哭聲、各式各樣的聲音淹沒了大家的感官。  
作為最後的活動，帶走宿舍內私人物品的眾人依依不捨地離開了大修道院。

帝彌托利像是聽見了什麼，踏出修道院的大門時暮然回首，看見了那變得孤單的身影漸漸退去了色彩。  
——化為無數光點消散在風中。

「老師⋯⋯？」  
身上被貝雷特擁抱時所沾上的洋甘菊香氣，似乎變得稀薄了。


	2. Chapter 2

那是個古老的傳說，不知何時流傳起的詛咒。  
許多人都深信著這個傳說是在女神降臨大地之前，但隨著女神信仰逐漸被世人所忘卻。  
——若是對擁抱的對象懷抱著愛意，可能會化為塵埃的傳言。

在他們畢業之後不久，修道院傳出了新任教師消失的消息。大司教蕾雅當時焦急的程度不下當初那位主教助理西提斯尋找其妹芙蓮。  
作為最後接觸過貝雷特的青獅子學級全員，也被大修道院找回仔細盤問——但依舊一點線索也沒有。  
消耗了龐大的物力人力，最後也只能放棄繼續搜索。也許是他們過於輕忽大意了，也許是敵人的動向太過隱密了。也許在他們沒有發覺的時候，貝雷特又被禁咒吞噬難以脫身了。

各式各樣的推測未能得到結果，就這樣幾年過去了，就連當初食不下嚥的蕾雅也終於死心，傷心之餘放出教會的權力就隱居於札納德不問世事。歷史的齒輪早已瘋狂地運轉，當年的皇女、王子、嫡子陸續擔起他們的責任與義務，作爲各自國家的統治者成長茁壯。

這其中經歷過許多波折，許多衝突也曾經好幾次差點演變成為了戰爭。但最後都奇蹟似地平和解決。  
潛伏在各處的煽動者時運不佳，像是被女神針對似地一次又一次被制服，人們才逐漸摸清楚了那些曾經的歷史，被雪藏的真相。  
時至今日，許多人都忘記修道院曾有一位新進教師出色的表現，但當年被教過的學生卻還是時刻惦記的老師與他們的約定。  
也許是有著火炎紋章的教師自我犧牲，才帶來了整塊大陸的和平。  
當年看著各個學生成長的門衛，曾如此感慨地說著。

「陛下，詳細的資料可能要找專門的研究者，畢竟是流傳很久的訊息，加油添醋之下肯定有不少杜撰。」  
青獅子學級中，對各地見聞閱讀量相對大的亞修闔上了手中的書籍，對他們的國王陛下說道。  
「你也聽見了，杜篤。盡可能派人去搜集先關的文獻與傳說，並且召集相關的研究者進行確認。」  
「遵命。」  
高壯的達斯卡人熟練地退出了會議室，而明顯遲到的邊境伯爵看了一眼錯身而過的杜篤，毫不客氣地找了個位置坐下。  
「就連那個前大司教都放棄的事，您還沒有放下嗎？」  
千年祭在即，雖然青獅子學級的每個人對於當年的導師估計要缺席的這件事感到遺憾，但對這件事至今無法放下的也僅剩下帝彌托利一個。  
「所以說，山豬還是山豬。固執得無可救藥啊。」  
「菲力克斯！注意你的用詞！」

帝彌托利閉上眼，深深地吸了一口氣。然後終於像是下定決心那般，緩緩開口。  
「一直以來都想著那時肯定是看錯了。但隨著時間過去，越來越無法欺騙自己。」

法嘉斯的國王，至今還鮮明地記著那一天的一字一句、每一口呼吸。  
那一日之後，再也無法忍受洋甘菊的香氣，再也無法感受到任何溫度。  
說不出口，關於那一日所見到的景象怎能夠說出口。

那寂寞的臉上有著他此生見過最美的微笑，這一切又猶如泡影般消失。  
若是那時毫不猶豫地衝去擁抱貝雷特，是否就能將其留下？  
關於已經無法倒轉的過去，誰也不知道正確答案。

「⋯⋯就怕木已成舟。」  
帝彌托利的聲音很輕很輕，但其中醞釀的悲傷卻非常深沈。  
「肯定、會有辦法的。故事如果就這樣結束，那就太過無趣了。老師肯定有辦法回來的，我是這樣想的。」  
「你以為他是誰？連被丟到其他世界都有辦法回來的傢伙，怎麼可能一聲不吭地就不見。」  
「也許老師只是去附近的國家遊走，不覺得芙朵拉附近的勢力這幾年也對我們和善很多嗎？」  
領導軍團的手腕，各種計策與思考——仔細回想，每每促成這些衝突能平和落幕的基礎，全都歸功於大修道院那些日夜所積累的經驗與知識。  
「也許，千年祭會有奇蹟發生呢。」  
「老師如果回來，那就不得不好好準備了呢。」  
一提起貝雷特，青獅子學級的學生們彷彿又回到了士官學校那時候。


	3. Chapter 3

眺望著女神之塔底下的風景，到處掛滿了千年祭慶祝的裝飾與佈置，鮮花製成的彩球與緞帶裝飾著的燈柱，芙朵拉各地的人們聚集在一處，不論是來自帝國、王國還是同盟，人們的臉上全是燦爛的笑容。  
三國之間的定期會議，協議的圓桌上也有著教會與各種民間組織的席次、各地的代表與領導者一同。

在此之前，恐怕誰也不會想到會有這麼一日。  
各式各樣的人們齊聚一堂，謹記過去的傷痛、正視當下的各種大小事、規劃未曾有人奢望過的未來。  
感性、理性、真實，三者缺一不可。長期依賴信仰的人們，漸漸自立。踏出屬於人類自身的步伐，刻畫自身的歷史。

「真是的，結果當時三個級長裡只有你畢業啊，國王陛下。」  
「盟主大人這話聽起來怎麼感覺有幾分炫耀的味道。」  
「有帕邁拉國王的頭銜，看來把盟主位置交給洛廉茲好像也只是剛好而已。」  
「真的是走了很長的路啊。」  
「事情可以這麼順利，我真的很意外。都做好讓不知名的疫病蔓延的準備了呢。」  
「你有想過就是這種忍不住詐唬的習慣讓，大家對你的提案猶豫再三嗎？」  
「有警戒是好事，促進大家思考得更全面，何樂而不為？」  
頭銜已然不同以往的三人，卻還是帶有當年唇槍舌戰的影子。

「雛鳥都已經離巢五年了，沒有點成果可掛不住面子。」  
「哈哈，飛翔的滋味還不錯吧？不過我們都聚集在這裡，宴會可進行不下去啊。」  
「也是時候該露臉了。」  
作為筵席開場的主角，陸續走下女神之塔那古舊的階梯。

——我在想，是否根本不需要與他們刀劍相向，用別的方法就可以互相理解了呢？  
許久許久以前，帝彌托利渴求著的答案終於有了結果。  
天色漸漸暗了下來，夏夜中最亮的那個星子在夜色的襯托下勾勒出了明晰的輪廓。

「老師，如果你能看見該有多好？」  
在那之後無數個夜晚，帝彌托利沒有一次不盼望這那個劈裂時空狹縫的男人，如同那時一臉無事地颯爽歸來。

那是一個古老的咒術。  
懷抱著愛意擁抱對方，那人心底的祈願就會實現。  
作為代價⋯⋯

原本該歸為人類過剩想像力的話題，卻在擁有女神之力的貝雷特身上起了作用。  
青血牽引著天上明星的力量，補全了儀式所欠缺的一切。

淚水幾乎要從帝彌托利那藍色的眼底落下。

『汝的願望明明早已實現，為何還滯留此地不前？』  
古老而空靈的聲音蓋過了千年祭人潮的喧囂，猶如夜空中的天狼星那般清晰。  
帝彌托利狠狠倒抽了一口氣，卻遍尋不著那聲音的出處。

最後，他只能謙卑地跪下。捨去一國之王的頭銜與種種的稱號，他本能地知道——出現在女神之塔的不是別人。

傳說終究只是傳說。  
過去自己在同個地點，所說出的話語像是在刺痛著如今連奇蹟都想奢求的自己。  
「女神大人，請傾聽我的願望——」  
謙卑地、虔誠地，像是要將一切都奉獻出去似地宣示著。

『⋯⋯真是淨給人添麻煩的傢伙。』  
本應超脫世俗情感的女神，在傾聽許願者的願望後笑著回應。『這是最後一次機會，汝若懷抱著相同的情感，汝的心願就幫忙實現吧。』

霎那間，天上的群星黯淡了幾分，夜風輕輕地繞著女神之塔旋繞起來。  
細小如塵埃的光點繞過帝彌托利的指尖，漸漸在他半步之遠勾勒出了誰的輪廓。  
終於能夠再度對上那雙眼睛的瞬間，帝彌托利幾乎要將隨身帶著的綠寶石戒指捏成了破爛。

睽違多年，他對他的愛情終於熟成。  
帝彌托利用盡全身的力氣，像要把所有的愛情都傾注在他身上那般。  
「歡迎回來。」他顫抖的聲音中帶著哭腔。  
「⋯⋯帝彌托利？」  
而被抱著的老師則是發出了肺中的空氣要被盡數擠空的虛弱回應。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 列幾個自己打這篇想到的一點東西。  
> ✎老師=洋甘菊茶味=帝彌嗜好的茶品這部分其實是刻意的。  
> ✎單戀擁抱的人會消失在這篇的世界觀屬於佚失的傳說，剛好是老師所以就達成條件了。  
> ✎五年前是個老師以為兩情相悅但事實上帝彌需要開竅的狀況。  
> ✎老師消失換取眾人和解的可能，共同治理芙朵拉之類的展開。  
> ✎消失前被歡呼聲蓋掉的是老師的告白。  
> ✎本來考慮過要不要讓五年後帝彌以眼睛作代價，想想還是算了。  
> ✎老師的回歸大概建立在芙朵拉全境紋章回收上。  
> ✎上面這點有一半是出自於想讓帝彌用力抱老師但還是不想讓畫面太獵奇放的。


End file.
